


Sam & Jack  - Someone else’s game

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Art inspired by musical / song lyrics [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack  - Someone else’s game

 

Entry for a challenge with the subject "art inspired by a musical".

A big thank you to [Shana](https://twitter.com/s_camacho79) for suggesting "I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game" from _Wicked._


End file.
